1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a wash and rinse system employed in a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Automatic dishwashers are typically provided with a control system that performs various cycles of an overall wash operation. Generally, the various cycles include wash, rinse and dry operations. Prior to each wash and rinse cycle, an amount of water is admitted into a washing chamber of the dishwasher to establish a washing fluid. The washing fluid is pumped to a spray arm that directs jets of the fluid onto kitchenware being washed in the washing chamber. The jets of washing fluid impinge upon the kitchenware to dislodge food and soil particles. Typically, the food and soil particles fall into a bottom or sump portion of the washing chamber where they are filtered out of the washing fluid. However, often times, the jets of washing fluid will cause the food and soil particles to fly off the kitchenware and adhere to internal surfaces of the washing chamber.
Typically, the food and soil particles that fly off under force of the jets are later washed off the internal surfaces of the washing chamber by the jets themselves. However, the jets of washing fluid simply do not impinge upon all regions of the washing chamber during the wash and rinse cycles. For this reason, food and soil particles can begin to accumulate in the regions that are not normally washed by the jets. Typically, these regions exist at lower corners of the tub or at the front of the tub, where a lower portion of the dishwasher door actually operates to shield the spray jets from effectively cleaning this area. If left unchecked, food and soil particles can accumulate over time to a degree that would negatively impact the ability of the dishwasher to properly cleanse the kitchenware, as well as consumer appeal. In addition, the food and soil particles left on the internal surfaces of the washing chamber could ultimately result in stains that would be difficult, if not impossible, to fully remove.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a dishwasher that includes a system for dislodging food and soil particles that adhere to internal surfaces of the washing chamber. More specifically, there exists a need for a system that will remove food and soil particles from lower regions of the washing chamber and, particularly, from front regions of the washing chamber adjacent to a bottom portion of the door.